dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Barry Kahn
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Height = |Occupation = Actor |FamConnect = Watagash (parasitic fusee) }} Barry Kahn (バリー・カーン, Barī Kān) is a young A-list actor and an extremely popular celebrity on Earth during the Majin Buu Saga. He plays Great Saiyaman in the Great Saiyaman movie. Appearance Barry is a male Earthling with blonde hair and green eyes. Personality Barry shows a vain and narcissistic personality, caring only about himself. He also shows a sadistic side, wanting his stunt double to take a new, extremely dangerous stunt at a whim, and being angered when Gohan replaces the original stuntman, and effortlessly completes the stunt. He also excitedly forces Cocoa Amaguri to blackmail Gohan into leaving the film, gleeful about how he could easily destroy Cocoa's idol career at the same time. It is also implied that he is a psychopath, as he generally relies on his charm to get what he wants and is a prolific liar, as well as harboring absolutely no remorse for any misdeeds. Overall, deep down, he is extremely evil. This is especially evident when he was possessed by the evil-amplifying parasitic criminal Watagash, where he managed to completely overpower Base-form Gohan, thus forcing the latter (while still acting as The Great Saiyaman) to go Super Saiyan to stop him. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Barry Kahn is shown on the magazine from a young lady that Majin Buu meets while on a killing spree. Majin Buu morphs his face into the face of this "Super Star" to impress and make the girl kiss him, but he fails to do so, only terrorizing her. He is an A-list actor. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In Dragon Ball Super, he was cast to play Great Saiyaman and gets jealous of Gohan being married to Videl and gaining all the attention as his stunt double in the movie. Then, after trying to frame and blackmail Gohan into being seen as having an affair with Cocoa Amaguri, and exposing him as the real Great Saiyaman, he is possessed by the space criminal Watagash while on set for the Great Saiyaman vs Mr Satan movie. He tries to kill Gohan, although Gohan ultimately defeats Watagash, freeing Barry from the possession. Cocoa then makes sure Barry's blackmail will never happen, by threatening to expose that he was the monster Gohan fought. Transformations Infected Barry Kahn is possessed by Watagash, and is powered up by his hatred of Gohan. In this form he becomes more muscular, has red eyes and he gains the cotton ball. Similar to other people possessed by Watagash, Barry Kahn's shoulder blades were also shown to possess small spines. Powered Up A form taken on by the infected Barry Kahn during his battle with Gohan, in this state his head changes shape, he grows larger, and he gains blue hair over most of his body. His power is comparable to base Gohan's in this form. Giant Monster The final form taken on by the Watagash-possessed Barry Kahn, in this form he becomes a huge monster bearing no resemblance to Barry's normal form, his body becomes blue, he gains horns on his head and he possess huge red eyes. In this form he is capable of easily taking down base Gohan, but is in turn easily defeated by the Super Saiyan Gohan's Super Great Saiyaman Beam. Voice actors *Japanese: Nobuyuki Hiyama Trivia *General Blue's redesign in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power is very similar to Barry Kahn. *In the Dragon Ball GT episode "Collapse From Within", Majin Buu morphs his face into a style similar to Barry's yet again when trying to avoid detection. *Barry being a villain in Dragon Ball Super is somewhat ironic considering that Majin Buu was a villain at the time he morphed his face into Barry Kahn's to impress a girl. *Barry Kahn possessing a very evil personality is odd, considering that Porunga was supposed to exempt "those who are the most evil" during the Majin Buu conflict. However it should be noted that other evil people (most notably Frog Ginyu who is alive in the Golden Frieza Saga) and Earthling criminals who appear in Z (namely Pit Bull Pete), Super and GT are shown to exist. One possibility is that Barry Kahn was not evil during the Majin Buu conflict, as he could have become corrupted by his fame and celebrity status after being revived. Another possibly that at the time he was not as evil as he later became (for example he may have just been arrogant jerk during the Majin Buu conflict and his personality became more evil as time went on). Gallery DBZ Manga Chapter 476 - Goku's Time (Page 092).png|Innocent Buu reading a magazine featuring Barry Khan in the manga File:DBZ Manga Chapter 476 - Goku's Time (Page 093).png|Innocent Buu altering his face to resemble Barry Khan in order to impress a girl in the manga Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Former Villains